Dime que sientes
by Sayscam12
Summary: Que pasaria si inuyasha pasa de ser todo un ejemplo de hombre a ser un corredor ilegal, que pasa si deja a su novia por la nueva chica que conoce? INUYASHA Y KIKYO FOREVER
1. Inuyasha

**-Hollaaaaa otra vez yo! con un nuevo fanfic que siempre quise hacer, así que si hacen criticas le pido que sean constructivas n.n**

**- ¬_¬ solo quieres dar lastima**

**-cállate inu. que hoy este cap esta dedicado a vos °w°**

**- jum! ni que me importara- ocultando la cara.**

**-bien comencemos! :3**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha pov.

Yo nunca pensé que desde ese día mi vida combaría para siempre, de que sirve ser respetado si tienes los mismos derechos que los malos...

La verdad no tiene sentido...

Flash back

Inuyasha se encontraba en el despacho del jefe, pero esta vez no como policía sino como criminal.

- Sargento, por favor repítame el porque es juzgado- dijo aquella persona de alto mando atrás de su escritorio. Al lado de el se encontraba el sargento.

- según análisis de la policía, se lo encontró al ayudante del sargento, Inuyasha Hanyuu ( N/A:a que no es lindo el apellido? n.n) involucrado en 5 accidentes automovilisticos por solo perseguir a un criminal, este fue atrapado, junto con el ayudante del sargento y fueron traídos a su despacho para que usted elija la condena.-dijo el sargento mirando a inuyasha.

Inuyasha no decía nada, solo se limitaba a escuchar, no era que se había quedado mudo, pero su enojo estaba invadiendo su ser, ser criminal por hacer justicia? de que demonios hablaban?.

-Ayudante del sargento, no tengo otra opción de removerlo del cargo, por favor entregue su placa y su arma, en este momento pasa a ser un civil- dijo el hombre.

Inuyasha se acerco y con toda la rabia dio un golpe a la mesa y dejo las cosas que lo ataban a la policía, cuando se deshizo de ellas se marcho de ahí, el estaba seguro que si seguía ahí mataría a uno de esos imbeciles, el ya no quería saber nada con la policía. Se acerco a la secretaria y esta le dio todo el dinero de su sueldo y de su seguro de vida.

Y solo se limito a saludar a aquella chica y marcharse de ese lugar que solo le hicieron comprender la cruda realidad.

End Flash back

Ya no quería saber nada de nadie estaba cegado de la furia, sin saber que hacia, tomo sus cosas y se fue en su coche a su mecánico.

Miroku pov.

Estaba cuidando esos autos tan kawaii n.n hasta que vi llegar a inuyasha con una cara de malhumorado, yo no sabia que le sucedióasí que seguí con mi rutina.

-como andas inuyasha?, hace dos semanas que no vienes. que le paso al auto? te lo rayaron de nuevo? n_n-dijo este con su sonrisa tan característica.

Este se quedo sorprendido, parecía que algo pasaba por su mente, después de un momento de incomodo silencio el dijo-Miroku... te vendo este auto por este- ok. debo admitir que se volvió loco.

-inuyasha, ese auto esta mas caro de lo que te imaginas, no pagaras ni la mitad del auto que pides o_O - verdaderamente ese auto no le quedaba a el, el es de trajes formales, y ese auto era el mas rápido de todos, yo mismo lo hice para "nuestras carreras nocturnas".

Inuyasha me miro con una cara muy seria y saco mucho dinero.. y cuando digo mucho es mucho o_O - con esto alcanza?

Yo quede paralizado, de donde sacaba tanto dinero este chaval? estaba robando con traje de policía y no me di cuenta? - claro, pero de donde sacaste este dinero? yo no quiero tener problemas con los de camisa y placa e.e

Inuyasha sonrió como lo hacia antes y me dijo- pasa miroku.. que soy un desempleado, y quiero gastar este dinero en algo que me gusta..

Esto me estaba asustando.. inuyasha dejo la camisa y la placa? O_O mejor no pregunto nada pero si cabe la posibilidad... - inuyasha tengo algo que proponerte... quizás ganes mas dinero del que me diste ahora..

Inuyasha me miro sorprendido y sonrió pero esta vez con malicia y dijo..- estoy interesado en escuchar tu propuesta..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Aquí termina. no me maten! n.n**

**el próximo capi aparece kikyo :3**


	2. Kikyo

_kikyo pov._

Bien! aquí estoy parada frente al espejo y me dirán para que? y pues la respuesta es obvia mi mejor amiga me llevo obligada a ir de compras, le dio lastima ver mi ropero y mi "estilo de ropa" bueno no diré que soy una chica desastrosa, pero mi ropa ya es vieja.

-mira kikyo, a que te quedara lindo! *-*- hablo kagome. Esa chica es muy extraña a pesar de que mi actitud es extraña da mucho que hablar y pocos amigos, diré que ella es mi única amiga, admito que la mate mas de 10 veces mentalmente sin embargo ella sigue conmigo.

-pues.. no me gusta- si ahí yo de nuevo con mi actitud, la vi triste por primera vez, sera que ya no querrá estar conmigo, no la culpo si yo fuera popular entre los chicos no perdería el tiempo yendo de compras con una idiota ortiva, de pronto hace una risa falsa.. oh si! somos todos falsos ahora!

-bueno buscaremos otra cosa que te guste w.w- vamos inténtalo, solo perderás el tiempo con esa estúpida voz chillona que tienes.

-bueno :) - dije yo con otra sonrisa falsa, si, hoy es un día igual al otro..

_kagome pov_

Dios! esta chica no se decide por nada, vamos! mira como estas vestida y todavia te enojas porque te saco a comprar ropa! con tan solo mirarte me das lastima! y como no hacerlo? te pones esa camiseta manga larga negra sucia con el calor que hace! y ni hablar de ese mini short de jean que esta mas gastado que tus zapatillas!

-mira kikyo, este vestido te quedara perfecto para tu trabajo :3 - ahí de nuevo con mi sonrisa para convencerla.. de repente algo me asusto, KIKYO ESTA INTERESADA! AHH NO PUEDE SER, QUE FELIZ ESTOY.. LLORARE! TwT.

-kagome... donde yo trabajo tenemos uniforme,así que no te preocupes, aunque me gusto mucho el vestido, me lo llevare- y así fue. mientras yo volaba por todo el universo ella se acerco al dueño de la tienda y lo compro o_O!- kagome vamos? °w°- me dijo, estaba feliz? dios! este día es maravilloso!

-Me imagino que compraras zapatos y maquillaje de ese color verdad?, yo creo que con ese vestido negro te iría bien unos zapatos con taco alto y en maquillaje creo que unos colores fuertes te harán resaltar mucho por tu piel pálida-y así comenzaba a hablar de muchas cosas..

-eh? maquillaje? °-° que es eso?- me quedo mirando con una cara, no sabia si matarla o apiadarme de ella, como es mi mejor amiga solo me limito a sonreír, ya sabia que estoy iba a suceder..

-ven vamos te mostrare que es el arma secreta de la mujer- y así fuimos en tienda y tienda.

_pov normal_

Kagome y kikyo iban en tienda y en tienda hasta que pararon en una cafetería..

-hey kagome, me contaron que tienes novio, quien es? -kikyo estaba muy interesada aunque sabia que era broma y que en realidad ella salia con un chico llamado kouga, uno de los chicos mas lindos de la escuela.

-y-o no-novio? pero que dices no es verdad- kagome trataba de explicar lo que sucede mientras su cara se ponía mas roja que un tomate..

-JAJAJA no cambias mas!- kikyo dijo mientras reía de verdad, ese gesto hizo sacar de kagome un sonrisa distinta, una sonrisa sincera que de verdad solo se la regalaba a ella.

_kikyo pov._

ya es lunes, horrible lunes, volver al colegio, para un adolecente normal es divertido ir, y yo con mis 17 años.. lo odio.

Se me presentan muchos problemas uno de ellos tiene nombre y apellido.. kagome higurashi, si, mi mejor amiga es el problema, ella es una chica dulce, linda, con buen estilo, buena con todos, lo contrario a mi, ella es una de las chicas populares del colegio, casi toda la población masculina la aman y la población femenina se mueren por ser su amiga, pero como kagome es mi mejor amiga, las chicas me quieren matar, me siguen a todos lados, me acosan, ultimamente se les da mucho por amenazar, pero que mas da.

Segundo problema parece ser que un loco se enamoro de mi, y vaya que es loco! se llama Naraku y es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, osea que no solo las chicas de kagome me atacan sino el grupo de fans de naraku.

Tercer problema, no es mas ni nada menos que mi trabajo, casi todos los estudiantes de la escuela son ricachones que solo van al colegio a molestar, y si! a quien? a los que trabajamos para mantenernos, osea que yo soy una de las victimas, no me molestaria que hablen de mi trabajo pero últimamente se están metiendo con mi familia y eso es algo que odio.

Bien volviendo al tema anterior, hoy es lunes, una larga jornada.

ya de tanto pensar en mis problemas, me encontré a kagome en el camino y marchamos las dos al instituto.

-como te va kikyo? °w°- ahí de nuevo ella con su esplendida sonrisa, tengo que admitir que le tengo envidia, ella es mantenida por sus padres, ella no tiene preocupaciones, ella solo vive como una estudiante normal...-que te pasa kikyo?, estas muy decaída.- no entiendo porque se preocupa por alguien como yo...

-jajaja no es nada, solo estoy un poco enferma nomas- si, ahí vamos con mis sonrisas extrañas, ok lo admito! no se mentir.

-pues no lo parece- o si! ya se dio cuenta.

-vamos que no tenemos que llegar tarde- y de ahí apresure el paso mientras ella me seguía de atrás.

Después de que terminaron las clases me fui corriendo a mi trabajo, donde es mi trabajo? y bueno para todos soy una mecánica pero para mis compañeros de trabajo soy una corredora ilegal de motos.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega mi capi**

**agradezco mucho el review de una chica que me explico muchas cosas :3**

**adios! nos estamos leyendo! °w°**


End file.
